1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to aircraft landing zone lighting and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for illuminating and remotely operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Air Force has requirements for a rapidly deployable, portable and remotely operable, austere aircraft landing zone marker light system. Such a system is needed to aid pilots in making successful night landings at unimproved austere landing sites for rapid deployment of troops or equipment. The ideal landing zone light system would use little power, be lightweight and portable, have sufficient visable range to be seen from several miles away, and be capable of reliable operation from a remote location.